Pervert With a Strawberry Fetish
by lactose-intolerent
Summary: Rambling thoughts and jumbled hormones? What better way to pass the time when it's pouring out.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Enjoy!!!**_

Mikan clicked her tongue in utter boredom as her head lolled to the left, half-lidded eyes staring out the window with disappointment. It was pouring, and to the usually energetic brunette, this was a disaster.

It was a freaking downpour! Completely insane and completely unfair. It was almost like the time when someone made that kid with the rain Alice cry. Stupid son of a gun bully. If she ever discovered who he was she was so going to kick his butt. The school was drenched in what seemed like a hurricane for the rest of the week because of him. They practically had to swim to school!

She turned her attention back to her current predicament and frowned. Oh how she longed to run outside; roll on the grass, play in the flowers and dance with her beloved best friend, but because of this felony against nature, she couldn't do any of that. Instead, she had to sit in the classroom and pass the time in complete silence; she never liked being quiet.

She heaved a sigh, she was _so_ bored. The awful thing, she had nothing to do. All her friends were busy, there was no class because the teachers were having a meeting, and she had finished her homework -yes, _all _of it. Plus, she just realized that she desperately needed a hobby, preferably one that could done no matter what the weather was like.

The depressing weather caused her to heave another sigh. She lolled her head to the right, to her partner that didn't ease her boredom one bit.

As usual, he was reading a manga, his feet propped up on the desk before him. But unlike the other times, today, he had a 'companion', a bowl full of fresh strawberries.

The brunette eyed the luscious, red fruits hungrily, thinking that time would be much easier to pass if she had something sweet and juicy in her mouth. At the moment, she was very tempted to sneak one without alerting Natsume.

Unfortunately, she had already tried that earlier, and after much effort and determination, all she got was a cold, hard glare.

She had never liked being the target of the scrutiny of his glares, it always made her anger rise and her fists clench. He was such a stupid, cocky jerk; always thinking that he could get whatever he wanted with a simple glare.

She started muttering curses in her head, her breathing becoming irregular as the raven-haired lad next to her looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

The brunette noticed this and gave a pissed-off 'hmph' before turning away to face the window once more.

Crimson eyes narrowed in confusion, nearly burning a small hole in the back of her head.

_'Stupid girl. I just don't get her.'_ He thought before returning to his beloved manga and bowl of fresh strawberries.

Once again, silence consumed the twelve-year-old girl, except now, her mind was filled with furious thoughts regarding the fire caster.

Okay, she'll admit it. She didn't hate Natsume as much as she once did. At times, she might actually like him, but those times were rare . . . and short- _very_ short. The rest of the time, she abhorred him immensely and wished to castrate him.

Whether he was poking her, pushing her, tripping her, confusing her, taunting her, mocking her, humiliating her, scaring her, tricking her, pulling pranks on her, ignoring her, helping her through the most desperate of times, pulling her hair, burning her ribbons, being a complete show off, sighing like she was an idiot, maiming her, peeking at her underwear, scarring her emotionally, physically and mentally, or just annoying her in general, he always got to her, and she hated this. Heck, he was even getting to her now just by sitting next to her as she thought of all this.

Darn him.

Because of him and his antics, she had thrown so many tantrums, yelled, screamed and screeched so many times, lashed out at so many innocent people and even injured a few (sorry Iinchou). And it was all HIS fault. It was because of HIM she blew her top one too many times. It was because of HIM Iinchou got hurt on several occasions. It was because of HIM that she had to face Jin-jin's wrath frequently, and it was because of HIM she had to apologize a zillion and one times for causing damage to the Academy grounds. It was all HIS stupid fault.

She stole a quick glance at him from the corners of her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing angrily.

Maybe she should just leave the stupid jerk and go find Hotaru. This silence was complete torture! Getting hit by Hotaru's baka gun would be better than sitting next to this ass.

Baka Natsume with his _stupid_ manga and his _stupid_, frickin' bowl of strawberries. Oh how he annoyed her!

And what was with him and strawberries? Was he obsessed with them or something?

_'I swear, this guy is addicted. Even though he never voices his likes, it's so blatantly obvious that he loves strawberries. Who knew that such a insensitive donkey would like something as girly as strawberries.'_ Mikan giggled softly at her thoughts and the exclusive discovery that she had concluded. _'Maybe this is one of the many secrets Natsume's been hiding?'_

At the sound of her laughter, the raven-haired boy looked up at the brunette girl, the quirked eyebrow in place once more. Maybe she was sick, should he get a doctor? Maybe they'll finally discover she has some sort of mental illness and lock her up for good this time.

He would be lying if he said he hasn't been watching her ever since she sat down. Thank goodness she wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed or else she would have noticed by now that he hasn't flipped a page in his manga since she entered. Why was she here anyway, and what was wrong with her?

She seemed like a ghost when she floated into the classroom, disrupting his peace and quiet and filling it with boredom and sadness. Next thing he knew, the atmosphere grew heavy, like the girl wanted to start a raging fire as steam seemed to rise from her ears; her lips set into a thin line. And now, she was disgustingly bubbly. They haven't even said anything to each other or communicated in any way and she was having bloody mood swings! Well, unless you count the glare he gave her when she tried to steal a strawberry. . . but technically that wasn't communicating and she deserved that.

The girl giggled once again, a smile gracing her features as her legs started to swing back and forth underneath her.

_'Maybe I really should call for a doctor.'_

He shook his head to get rid of his wandering thoughts about the brunette before he returned to his manga, flipping to page two.

Mikan giggled silently to herself, staring out the window. It was still pouring but Mikan felt satisfyingly happy at the moment.

She was so proud of herself, but then again, who wouldn't be if they had just stumbled upon such a secret. She was so smart! If Hotaru could see her now, she would never call her an idiot again. She couldn't believe she was the first one to catch on. She was awesome.

_"Natsume-sama is the greatest man alive! He's perfect in everyway. Not only is he a genius, he also has perfect control of his Alice and has been a special star since he came to this Academy. He's also really handsome, which is just an added bonus, and he doesn't care about what other people think. Ah, what a wonderful man!" Permy squealed with enthusiasm as people started to back away._

Mikan giggled at that flashback. If only Permy knew what she just uncovered. She could almost imagine her shock and surprise.

_"Hey Permy, guess what!" She'd say, a smug smile adorning her face. _

_Green eyes would narrow into a glare at her tone as she replied suspiciously, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, and what do you want?" _

_"Oh nothing. I just thought you would like to learn a little secret about your Natsume-sama. It'll definitely change your impression of him." A mischievous glint twinkled in her chocolate brown eyes as she leaned a little closer to her friend. _

_"Then tell me already!" Permy would demand, already stomping an impatient foot. "You don't need to ask for my permission to change my impression of Natsume-sama for the better. Besides, I already know so much about him that I would have to raise his status to a god next." _

_Rolling her eyes, she gave a light smirk. "You shouldn't be too sure of that, Permy." _

_"What did your dumb brain come up with this time?" Permy would interrogate on the spot as her hands landing on her hips. _

_"Well . . ." She'd start before leaning in to whisper into the green haired girl's ear. _

_"HA!" She would exclaim in her usual high-pitched voice. "Why would Natsume-sama have an addiction to strawberries? That's just ridiculous!" _

_"Want proof? Feast your eyes on this." _

_Suddenly, they'd magically appear in Natsume's room, the two girls standing next to a set of wooden drawers. _

_Mikan bent down, pulling on the bottom drawer. A white light engulfed the room as she continued to pull. _

_As quick as the light appeared, it was only seconds later before the two girls could see again. _

_Permy gasped, shocked by the horror of the truth. _

_The drawer was filled to the brim with strawberry themed clothing. Shirts, socks, pants, accessories, pajamas, slippers, boxers, objects and even girls' underwear lay neatly tucked away. _

_"It can't be." Permy would exclaim, gasping in the process. _

_"I don't lie, Permy." She'd reassure her. _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry for doubting you and being mean to you all these years, Mikan-sama. From now on, I won't like Natsume any more. I'll disband the Natsume fan club and instead start a Sakura Mikan-sama fan club." Permy's green eyes glowed in anticipation. _

_Placing her hands on her hips, Mikan would smile proudly. "If you want." _

"Heh heh heh." The brunette chuckled under her breath, loving her future.

The boy's eyebrow rose once more at the peculiar sight. What in God's name was wrong with this girl? Was she high?

_'Strange girl.'_ He thought as he stuffed another ripe strawberry into his mouth. God, these were good.

The girl next to him shook her head in excitement, hoping she wasn't making too much of a scene. She grinned triumphantly at the soon-to-be downfall of Natsume Hyuuga.

_'Mwahahaha.'_ She laughed darkly in her head as she outright squealed in joy.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Polka dots?"

She turned her head, her pigtails nearly whipping him in the face. "Nothing, Natsume-_kun_."

His red eyes narrowed suspiciously at the "kun". Never once since she met him did she add a suffix to his name. What was she up to?

Not wanting to be infected by the girl's idiocy, he turned back to his manga, once again popping a strawberry into his mouth.

_'Crap!'_ He thought as he looked into the bowl. It was empty.

He sighed, realizing that he now had to go to the trouble of moving so he could get another bowl of strawberries.

Not wasting any time, he got up from his assigned seat and walked lazily out the door, the bowl dutifully in hand as he left the brunette to herself.

_' And then, Natsume will bow to my feet.' _She thought ecstatically, not noticing that she was all alone.

_"I'm so sorry for having offended you, Mikan-sama." The raven haired boy would wail as his head touched the ground. He would be on his knees and there would be a crowd of people surrounding the two, admiring Mikan for making the notorious Black Cat bow down. _

_"There, there. No need to worry. I forgive you." She'd say haughtily. _

_"Oh, you are so kind. To show you how much I __**adore**__ you, I will join Permy's 'Sakura Mikan-sama fan club' and be the member number 1001, right after Ruka and Imai, who are members number 1000 and 999." Clasping his hands together, he looked up at her in adoration. _

_"Good for you, Natsume. You are finally breaking out of your egotistical shell and 'I do not care' attitude. I'm so proud. I knew all my hard effort would pay off someday." The brunette proclaimed, giving him a pat on the head. _

_"It's all because you told the world my secret. Now, I don't need to hide anymore. I love strawberries and it's all because of you that I am who I am today. Thank you." The crimson eyed boy wept with joy as Mikan stood there proudly. _

"And then, everyone will love me. Oh, what a magnificent future!"

Thank goodness Natsume wasn't in the room, or else he might have burned her to shut her up.

Settling back down in her seat, she turned her head to face the window. It was still pouring outside but this didn't bother Mikan as she was completely gleeful.

_'I wonder if Natsume likes anything else that he would keep a secret about. Maybe he even likes a girl! Oh, I would love to know who that is. I wonder if I know her?' _Once more, her legs began to swing back and forth beneath her, her excitement tamed just a little as she became lost in thought.

* * *

Natsume definitely noticed the change in atmosphere the moment he reentered the room.

He sat back down in his seat, grimacing at the disgustingly giddy feeling that hung in the air as he placed the half-filled bowl of strawberries on the desk.

He would have gotten a full bowl, filling it to the brim and then piling more of that scrumptious red fruit on top, but unfortunately, the pink haired girl with the cooking Alice needed it as ingredients for her cookies so he only received half a bowl. Shame.

Picking up his manga, he chewed on a strawberry. They were his favorite fruit in the whole wide world and not many knew of that fact. How could anyone not love the red fruit? They were perfect- so wonderfully mouth-watering and good.

The girl beside him giggled, causing him to stare at her curiously.

She had been strange since she entered the classroom, and he would have snapped at her already for her incessantly strange behavior if he didn't have his strawberries.

Come to think of it, she smelled really good today, almost like what he was eating. He wondered if she tasted like them too?

Shit.

He snapped out of his reverie as he shook his head. Damn hormones. It was their fault he was constantly thinking such thoughts.

He picked up another strawberry, before noticing that there was only one left in the bowl. When had he eaten the others? Did Mikan take one when he was thinking of her?

This time, he groaned aloud at the thought of the girl, causing Mikan to turn her head to him. Oh how he detested puberty.

"Natsume, are you okay?" She asked, her eyes taking in his features while shining with worry. The boy's face was a bit flushed and there was a small drop of perspiration at the edge of his hairline.

She leaned closer. He leaned back.

A tense silence momentarily filled the air.

_'Well, that was odd.'_ She thought as her eyebrows knitted together. Did she smell or something?

"What's wrong Natsume?" She asked once more as she moved back to her original position, hoping to ease the tension.

"Shut up polka-dots." He replied as he moved back as well.

"What the heck?! I was just worried. Why are you so grumpy?" Her eyebrows were still furrowed together, though this time in slight annoyance rather than concern.

"Shut up." He repeated as he turned back to his manga.

She sighed quietly before something popped into her mind. "Hey Natsume."

He turned at the sound of his name.

"I was wondering, is there someone you like?" She asked innocently.

Crimson eyes narrowed at the question. He could tell that the brunette was rather eager for an answer.

It was at that moment that his hormones decided to kick in.

_'Obviously you.'_ Damn them.

_'And your strawberry-like scent.'_ Damn puberty as well.

_'You're one of the reasons why I crave these red fruits so much.'_ Damn the rest of his thoughts too.

_'I wonder what you taste like?' _Damn it, he was so screwed.

"Shut up little girl."

"Oh come on, Natsume. You have to like someone. Can you at least give me a hint?" She pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"Why do I HAVE to likes someone?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Um. . . . female intuition." She replied meekly.

The fire caster scoffed at this, causing the brunette to snap. "Hey, I have intuition, it's just not always here."

"Yeah, it's on vacation 364 days a year."

"Hey!" She nearly yelled in warning, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing into a small glare.

_'Cute.'_ He rolled his eyes at her response, ignoring his thoughts.

"You still haven't answered my question." She said.

"What question?"

She pouted at this. How was he was special star student again? "Is there someone you like?"

"Not answering that." He replied quickly, signaling the end of the discussion as he turned back to his forgotten manga.

Mikan continued to pout. She really wanted an answer. Darn that Natsume for making it so hard.

Beside her, the raven haired boy gave a quiet sigh of relief, happy that the conversation was over and that those disturbing (though enjoyable) thoughts of a certain girl have subsided.

Now he could get back to what really mattered: his manga (currently on page 3) and his strawberries- correction: strawberry.

He reached forward, the ripe fruit mere inches away when suddenly, a familiar hand shot out from the side of his vision and grabbed the luscious red jewel that was meant to be his.

He snapped his head towards the brunette, his expression dark as a growl left his throat. "What do you think you're doing?"

The brunette grinned cheekily, the strawberry between two fingers and a thumb.

"I think I deserve this." She replied, her tone matching her expression.

"Give me that." Natsume growled as he tried to recapture _his_ fruit from her clutches.

"No."

Crimson eyes narrowed into a heated glare. This girl was mocking him, though he must admit that the grin on her face was most appealing.

Shit. There goes his hormones again.

"Give me that strawberry!" He demanded. He was that close to setting her hair on fire.

"Fine, but only if you answer my question."

He grimaced but quickly replied. "No."

"Fine, then a hint." The brunette bargained as she eyed the hostage in her hands. It looked so tempting at the moment, causing her to unconsciously lick her lips at the thought of eating it.

The fire caster didn't miss this action. In fact, he was very focused on the pink appendage that slipped out to slightly wet its bottom surrounding before darting back between a pair of soft, succulent lips.

A voice broke through the fire caster's thoughts before he could reprimand himself for his thoughts.

"I'm going to eat it." She stated as she moved the strawberry closer to her mouth.

Natsume watched as the fruit moved closer to that pair of attractive lips in slow motion (at least in his mind, it was), his mind was at full speed thinking of rescue plans while trying to ignore and completely squash his hormonal thoughts regarding the young girl's mouth.

It was the moment that she took a bite of the strawberry that all his thoughts were thrown out the window and he finally reacted without thinking.

* * *

Mikan was shocked. What the heck was happening? She couldn't think, couldn't comprehend what was happening. How did it lead up to this?!

Natsume was kissing her!

To say she was dazed would be an understatement. How was anyone suppose to react when their greatest enemy was kissing them, foreign flesh pressed against their own in the form of intimate contact?

What was this boy doing? What was he thinking?

She automatically moaned the moment she felt a tongue swipe across her bottom lip.

Oh God, Natsume was frenching her! And she was responding! He was her worst enemy and she was **enjoying** his touch. This was so wrong.

She had no idea how much time passed when they both finally let up for air. It could have been hours and she wouldn't have been aware (or probably cared).

Her eyes glazed over at the remembrance of the kiss. She could still feel his ravishes inside her mouth, and she could still taste him, the taste of strawberries strong on her tongue.

The boy smirked at her reaction. Though he had definitely not intended on giving Mikan a lip lock, he had thoroughly enjoyed it, and the expression on her face afterwards made his spirits rise even more. He could tell she enjoyed their little kiss just as much as he did.

"Thanks for the treat." He said before getting out of his seat, manga and empty bowl in hand.

She snapped out of her mesmerized state and suddenly realized that the bit of the strawberry she had bit before was now missing from her sweet cavern.

The boy's smug look only grew as she came to realization. Yep, he had kissed her to get back his strawberry, and he wasn't done yet either.

He bent over, his face level with hers, and mere centimeters away from her somewhat bruised lips.

He half-expected himself to kiss her again and knew that she expected that too. But his smirk only grew as one of his hands reached for the forgotten bit of fruit left suspended in her hand, easily pulling it out of her grasp.

Without a word, he sauntered out of the room, knowing full well that her warm chocolate brown eyes were following his form out the door.

* * *

Halfway down the hall, the fire caster heard a sudden scream of shock and frustration, which caused the smirk to grow to its fullest extent across his face.

He looked at the strawberry in his hand, a bite mark at the tip. Quickly, he plopped it into his mouth, savoring it.

Somehow, it seemed much sweeter than the rest, and he knew why. Maybe he should 'share' strawberries with the brunette more often.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know I haven't written for a very, ultra long time. Even now I don't know when I will be uploading more because I need to work out some personal issues. But please enjoy this one shot, I've been working on it for quite some time. Please send me your thoughts. **


End file.
